This invention relates to packaging of articles of a fragile nature and is more concerned with improvements in a package having an insert for holding ice cream cones in position in a carton so as to resist movement and minimize possible damage in handling and shipment.
The packaging of articles which are fragile and liable to be damaged in handling has presented problems for the package designer which have been difficult of solution. One of the consumer products which has been most difficult to package in a satisfactory manner has been ice cream cones which are marketed for home consumption. Generally these have been packaged in relatively small groups, for example, ten or twelve, in a paperboard carton, generally of relatively light weight or guage paperbaord material. In some packages the cones have been arranged in telescoped assembly or stacks with a relatively small number in a stack and generally with two stacks thereof enclosed in a tubular carton of rectangular cross-section which enables maximum convenience in multiple unit shipment and shelf display in the retail store. In some packaging arrangements designed heretofore the stack, or stacks, of cones have been enclosed also in an inner wrapper in the form of a plastic bag, usually sealed for protection against moisture, etc. In some other arrangements the stack or stacks of the cones have been cradled in an insert of foldable sheet material in an effort to provide further protection against damage in handling. None of these arrangements have proven satisfactory and the consumer often finds, upon opening such packages breakage of a character which renders the cones useless.
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to provide a packaging arrangement for a group of articles of this type which affords greater protection than provided heretofore, against damage to the articles, when the package is subjected to exterior forces by rough handling or the like.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a packaging arrangement for an assembly of ice cream cones or similar cone-shaped articles of a fragile nature which are in telescoped and stacked relation wherein the stacked articles are nested in a paperboard insert so that the individual cones are cushioned against movement when the assembly is enclosed in an outer carton.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insert for a package of the type described which is formed from foldable sheet material, such as paperboard, which is cut and scored so as to be set up in the form of a tray with spaced cross partition forming panel members which engage the articles and cushion the same against axial movement so as to reduce the risk of damage resulting from pressure between the articles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a package of ice cream cones or cone-shaped articles of similar character which are of a fragile nature wherein the articles are arranged in stacks and nested in a protective tray formed of a sheet of cut and scored paperboard or similar material which, when set up to receive the articles, includes cross partition forming panels which are spaced so as to engage the rims of the individual articles in the stacks and provide cushioned restraint against damaging compacting of the articles in the stack.
To this end the invention as claimed is embodied in a packaging arrangement which includes a tray-like holder for a stack of cone-shaped articles in which the articles are restrained against axial movement by cross partition forming panel members in the holder which are spaced so as to engage in cushioning relation the individual articles.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when reference is made to the accompanying detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, which is set forth therein by way of example and shown in the drawings wherein like reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout.